1. Field
The disclosure relates to a light scanning unit and an electrophotographic image forming apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light scanning unit is a unit for scanning light emitted from a light source onto a predetermined region and is used in various devices such as electrophotographic image forming apparatuses and scanning display devices.
For example, in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, if a light scanning unit scans a light beam onto a photoreceptor such as a photosensitive drum, via main scanning performed by the light scanning unit and sub scanning performed due to movement of the photoreceptor, an electrostatic latent image is formed on the photoreceptor. The formed electrostatic latent image is developed into a development image by using a developer such as a toner, and the development image is transferred onto a printing medium.
A light scanning unit includes an optical deflector for deflecting a light beam emitted from a light source and scanning the light beam onto a photoreceptor, and an optical unit (lens) for refracting a light beam emitted from a light source and imaging the light beam. Examples of the optical unit of the light scanning unit include a collimating lens for collimating a light beam emitted from a light source, a cylindrical lens for focusing a light beam onto a reflection surface of the optical deflector in a sub scanning direction, and a scanning lens for imaging a light beam scanned by the optical deflector on the photoreceptor.